A power converter is a circuit that is used in various devices to convert an input voltage to a desired output voltage. For example, a buck converter converts an input voltage into a lower output voltage by controlling transistors and/or switches to charge and/or discharge inductors and/or capacitors to maintain the desired output voltage. Some power converters may operate in pulse frequency modulation (PFM) to optimize light load efficiency (e.g., in a low power mode). PFM is a pulse-based operation where generated current pulses are used to optimize efficiency while keeping the output voltage ripple at an acceptable level.